


Love in Farsi

by DorothyOz



Series: Love in Farsi [1]
Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-28
Updated: 2012-11-28
Packaged: 2017-11-19 18:32:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/576365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DorothyOz/pseuds/DorothyOz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Booth finds Arastoo’s poetry book in Cam’s office and explains him why he should treat her right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love in Farsi

**Author's Note:**

> Please read the A/N at the beginning of the story, and enjoy! :D

**LOVE IN FARSI**

* * *

 

**A/N: please read**

**Title:** Love in Farsi

 **Summary:** Booth finds Arastoo’s poetry book in Cam’s office and explains him why he should treat her right.

 **Genre:** Romance, humor

 **Season and spoilers:** Season 8 – episode 7 “The Bod in the Pod”

 **Pairing:** Cam/Arastoo (canon pairings)

 **Rating:** K+ 

**Warnings:** No warnings

 **Comments:** This one-shot is not beta read, so any mistakes are my own. Also I don't have much time today so it was written in roughly in an hour. I'll edit it to correct any mistakes at a future time. Feel free to point them out for me! :)

**Disclaimer:** read profile

**Cover art:** [here](http://dorothyoz1939.livejournal.com/5960.html) and [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2310182)

* * *

  **LOVE IN FARSI**

* * *

**  
**

It was lunch time, and Booth was famished so he went looking for Brennan.

Her office was empty, and he guessed she was probably down in limbo with the squinterns. As they didn’t have a case, the squinterns were again playing their ID contest. Brennan had decided to keep the competition going as it was giving very good results.

Booth thought of going down to look for her, but he decided to stop first at Cam’s office to talk with the coroner. On one hand Daisy had joined the team again this week now that she was feeling better about the break up with Sweets. On the other, he knew that Cam had a new boyfriend, and he wanted to know who this guy was. Paul had called him numerous times trying to get some help to get Cam back, and she had recently been more girly, and was constantly trying to avoid him. He was positive. Cam had a new guy in her life.

Arriving to Cam's office, he saw it empty too. He peeked inside a little trying to find a little clue to point him in the direction of Cam’s new guy, and he saw a book on her desk that called his attention. It was a beautiful book, and when he opened it, he was surprised to see it was a collection of poems in Farsi. Reading some of the pages, he found one with Cam’s name. He instantly knew who Cam’s new guy was. He read the poem, and he could tell Arastoo loved Cam. He still decided that he needed a little warning to make sure he treated his old friend right.

Booth walked to Limbo with a confident step. He was going to scare the boy a little. That he spoke Farsi was no secret, but few people knew it. In fact Brennan was the only one of the team who knew. Sacrificing this little secret for the pleasure of seeing the squintern squirm was a good deal for the agent, though.

When he arrived to the bone storage, like Brennan preferred to call the room, he saw all five male squinterns working on different sets of remains. Grateful for the absence of Daisy, he didn’t care for Angela’s presence. He took a deep breath before entering the room with a stony face. He fixed his eyes on Arastoo, and spoke briefly in Farsi with a deathly voice.

Once the squintern turned completely white, the agent turned around, and left the room as if nothing had happened.

Angela, who was there to check on a facial reconstruction she made years ago for Finn’s remains, signed. “That was so hot! I have no idea what the hell he said, but it was very hot!”

“Something about making me an eunuch, degutting me, and force feeding me my own organs,” responded the sick-looking squintern.

“Dude, what the hell did you do? You didn’t look at Dr. Brennan, right? Because you wouldn’t want to do that, I assure you,” Clark exclaimed.

“You looked at Dr. Brennan?” Wendell asked the doctor in disbelief, “that’s not smart, dude… it’s downright stupid!”

“I didn’t. She was complaining about her breasts bothering her during the pregnancy, I gave some advice, and next thing I know Agent Booth is telling me to keep my eyes to myself or he’ll pop them out with his own fingers!” Clark defended himself.

“You’re crying like babies. He took me to the range for a demonstration when I started dating Michelle,” Finn added his own experience.

“Wait! You are Dr. Saroyan’s new boyfriend!” Wendell finally put all the pieces together. Everyone in the lab knew that the boss had a new guy in her life, but no one knew who. Until now. There were numerous bets about it going around. “That’s why he’s threatening you!”

Arastoo was too scared to think of a lie, so he just nodded.

“Now I’m offended!” Angela exclaimed putting her hands on her hips.

“Why?” Fisher asked confused. He could never understand the cheerful artist.

“Because everyone else’s boyfriends get threatened except mines,” she answered as if it was obvious.

“Do you think that being buried under a ton of ice is a threat?” Wendell asked her. When the artist nodded, he continued talking, “then you shouldn’t be offended.”

Angela smiled, and picking up her things, she left Limbo. Not before making one last comment though. “I’m going to find Hodgins. It’s time for lunch, and I want to know how Booth threatened him. He sure has a lot of imagination!”

Once Angela had left the room, and the squinterns were alone, Arastoo asked the others, “Do you think he would follow through with his threats?”

“I don’t know, but I’m not risking it,” Clark said firmly.

The other men nodded convinced that it was a risk none of them wanted to take.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Please tell me what you think :)


End file.
